the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
Powers
The Powers are a group of immortal reality manipulators worshiped as deities by numerous sapient species across the universe. Biology The Powers are capable of adding, modifying or removing features at will, although the majority seen appear to be hominid. Deities which have created a species will resemble their creations; Elo and Xeren took the forms of a demon and human respectively. The only commonality between all deities is a soul which appears as a glowing red sphere. If a deity is killed, the soul will remain. A mortal could gain godlike power if they acquired a deity's soul, however completing this task is considered near-impossible. Society Each deity has power over one planet or "realm," while the Powers collectively consider themselves the sole authority over universal affairs. Deities are limited by the rules set in place by the other Powers. The inhabitants of a power's territory are typically expected to regard them as their ruler, however this is not always the case. The Powers meet regularly to discuss recent developments. Meetings may include the proposing of changes to their regulations or the punishment of members. The passage of a proposal requires majority support of all in attendance. While each deity has nominally equal authority, older deities tend to have more sway over their younger counterparts. Centaur, Charon, Iblis and Sociones possess the greatest influence as the oldest living deities. Background The original six Powers created the universe billions of years prior to the Great War. They soon created Nilohes and entrusted him with maintaining the balance, as well as a few other deities. Charon, Elo and Xeren began to rule over the afterlife, Eden, and Euclid respectively. Elo created the angels and demons, while Xeren created humans. It was decided that the souls of the deceased would be transferred to the afterlife following death. A war would break out in Eden when the demons rebelled against their god. The conflict was prolonged when Xeren allied with the demons, forcing the other Powers to intervene. Xeren was killed and his soul left his body. Despite this, the war continued long after the deaths of Xeren and Elo. Kaz, Xeren's half-demon son, invaded Euclid with the demon army. He hoped to acquire his father's soul in order to empower himself. In response to the demon invasion, Gabriel Alchemilia created a portal between Eden and Euclid, successfully bringing the angels with him. Unfortunately, the angels were not the saviors humanity had hoped for. The Great War decimated much of Euclid. Xeren was eventually reincarnated as Savannah Whitesmith in 302 TP. Role in Series Powers/Season One|Season One Members ;Original Six * Centaur - Unknown role. Appears as a being clad in green robes with a glowing white orb in place of a head. * Charon - Ruler of the afterlife, psychopomp. Pale humanoid with black, tattered robes. Usually carries a lantern. * Elo - Creator of the demon species and former ruler of Eden. Deceased by the beginning of Season One. Features of a tall demon clothed in rags. * Iblis - Unknown role. Described as a tall, muscular man with pale blue armor and clock-like devices on the backs of his hands. * Sociones - Unknown role. Wears purple robes with yellow accents and is perpetually accompanied by heavy fog. * Xeren - Creator of the human species and the planet Euclid. ;Others * Nilohes - Maintains balance in the universe. Appears to be a large, muscular, cornflower blue-colored humanoid with short, indigo hair and purple eyes. Notes * "The powers that be" is an idiomatic term for authorities. It was first used in William Tyndale's translation of the Bible verse Romans 13:1 - "Let every soul submit himself unto the authority of the higher powers. There is no power but of God. The powers that be, are ordained of God." * Centaurs are creatures in Greek (and subsequently Roman) mythology with the upper body of a human and the legs and lower body of a horse. * Elo is named for the Hebrew word "Elohim" and the Elo rating system. * Charon is the ferryman of Hades in Greek mythology. Both Charon and his namesake are psychopomps: entities tasked with guiding the souls of the newly deceased to the afterlife. * Iblis is the Islamic analogy for Lucifer. * Nilohes is named for the word "nil," which means "nothing." Category:Species Category:Groups